


winter romance

by moonlightblu_e



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, I didn't proofread, idk snow or winter so here's just something how i imagined it to be, mishu, soft soft soft soft, trust me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightblu_e/pseuds/moonlightblu_e
Summary: it's started snowing. shuhua was in the practice room with miyeon when the white rain started to come down, and she wanted to see how it looked like so miyeon involuntarily came with her.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	winter romance

**Author's Note:**

> hi besties

it's the 14th of december, year of 2020. just a 2 more weeks and the year is going to end, shuhua notes. she's practicing; exercising her vocal chords with their vocal coach for today, to be exact. their vocal coach, who comes in the name of cho miyeon, was prepping her vocal chords too, as she does a few 'ah', the pitch slowly going higher and higher. shuhua is miyeon's first 'student', as the others were busy with other things; soyeon was finishing up the instrumentals for the intro they're going to do in music shows. soojin was practicing the choreography for their latest comeback. yuqi was doing some final revisions in her song that was to be included in their new album, and minnie wrapped up her filming for her sitcom, resulting in miyeon and shuhua alone. 

"okay, shu." miyeon hands her a water bottle, as shuhua take a sip. "let's start, okay?" shuhua nods, as she follows miyeon's instructions. "you shouldn't open your mouth like that when singing this syllable, okay? it strains your throat, and it sounds a little pitchy." miyeon directs. she shows her the proper way on how to do it, as shuhua follow her lead. "that's good!" she claps. 

suddenly, they hear droplets coming from the outside, as shuhua rushes over to the window, adjusting the blinds up. "is it raining, shuhua?" miyeon asks from the opposite side of the room, as shuhua studies the weather. "no, no.. i don't think so." she looks down, seeing pristine white on the ground. her eyes widen, as she closes the blinds. "it's not raining!" she informs, "it's snowing!" 

shuhua grabs her jacket from the couch, quickly putting it on as she strides outside, leaving the room. miyeon shouts for her, but she soon realizes that shuhua was already far enough for her not to hear her shouts. she grunts, also grabbing her jacket as she follows shuhua. "yah, yeh shuhua! come back here!" miyeon shouts in the hallway, as shuhua turns around. the younger girl drags her tongue out towards miyeon, teasing her. "it's the first snow, unnie! i wanna see!" she giggles, entering the elevator. 

miyeon hurries her steps, catching up to the elevator. she puts her hand out, stopping the doors from closing. "don't leave me alone." she mutters. shuhua presses the button that leads to the company rooftop, as she tap her foot against the ground, waiting for them to arrive at the top floor of the building. "you know," miyeon turns to look at shuhua. shuhua raises her eyebrow, staring at miyeon. "you're getting better at singing." she compliments, "i don't know, a few more months of practice and you'll be better than me." she chuckles. "nah." shuhua dismisses, "you're one of the best singers i've ever heard, i don't think i'd ever come to your level. besides, i'm a sub vocalist only." the elevator doors open, as shuhua struts her way towards the open air. "it's cold." shuhua says. "of course, it is. it's snowing, dummy." miyeon giggles. 

"what if they go to the practice room, and they don't find us there?" shuhua suddenly asks, watching the snow fall from the sky. "i don't know, you dragged me here." miyeon answers. shuhua turns to look at her, "i don't think so. you followed me here." she deadpanned. miyeon rolls her eyes, following shuhua to the edge of the rooftop. "be careful, shu, it's slippery." 

shuhua looks up to the sky, as snow fall on her face. miyeon chuckles at the sight, grabbing her phone to take a picture. shuhua's face turns rosy from the cold, as she looks back down. "my face is really cold," she chills. "dummy." miyeon chuckles, grabbing shuhua's face to wipe the melted snow away with the ends of her jacket. "you're gonna get wet, miyeon unnie." shuhua worries, "it should be fine." 

miyeon puts her thumb out, wiping the cold liquid away from shuhua's cheeks. shuhua turns even more red, amidst miyeon's close distance. miyeon notices the stain on the younger's cheeks getting darker, as she gets concerned, "i think we should go back, you're getting so red." shuhua shakes her head, "n-no, i'm fine." miyeon looks at her, but chooses not to argue. she drops her hands, putting it inside her pockets. 

"i heard that you have a crush on me, is it true?" shuhua says out of nowhere, placing her hand inside miyeon's pocket, sharing the heat. "i'm kinda cold, can i hold your hand?" she asks. "yeah." miyeon answers, looking away. "to what question? that you have a crush on me or can i hold your hand?" shuhua smirks. "b-both.." miyeon whispers so low that if you weren't paying attention, you wouldn't have heard. shuhua gulps, "i was just joking.." miyeon's heart drops. she frowns. shuhua notices the change in miyeon's demeanor, chuckling to herself, "i didn't want to embarrass myself, so i needed to confirm your feelings first." miyeon looks at her, confused. "you know, i never fail." she continues. miyeon furrows her eyebrows. "i've read somewhere that whoever you are with, seeing the first snow, you'll be with them forever." shuhua says. 

"huh?" 

"i dragged you out here because i wanna ask something." shuhua contemplates, "do you really... like me?" miyeon looks at her, then looks at the buildings in front of them, as it gets covered in snow. "i like you, yeah. in whatever way you're thinking." miyeon answers. "in every way.." miyeon nods. "even romantically?" shuhua asks, her hold on miyeon's hand tighter. "sure." miyeon chuckles, "i never told you because i know you're just gonna reject me." 

shuhua's eyes widen. "what made you think of that?" miyeon sighs, "well, first of all, you've been confessing your love for soojin since we were trainees, although it kinda died out, didn't it?" she chuckles, "second, you'd always push me away." she pouts, "then you'd rather stick with either soojin or minnie instead of me, so i just concluded that you didn't prefer me over them." 

shuhua chuckles at the older's naivety. "you're wrong, for the most part." shuhua says, "i had a crush on soojin unnie, just a tiny bit." she purses her lips, "but i think that died out too, along with my confessions." she laughed, "i just find her to be the most comfortable with, especially that we've been very close since i went here." she pauses, "let's say, she's a very special friend to me." she smiles. "with minnie unnie, it's pretty much the same, except for the crush part." she laughs. "she gave me vocal lessons when you weren't here yet. you know how soyeon unnie didn't want us to train under those mediocre vocal trainers." she laughed, "basically, they were just here when you weren't," shuhua sighs, "but when we became group mates, i found how you took care of me really endearing, but i didn't wanna show it because of fan service." she frowns. 

"i'd push you away since i don't want to be a blushing mess whenever you're near, but trust me, i love it whenever you're beside me when i wake up in the morning. it makes me feel like i'm home even when i'm not." shuhua looks at miyeon in the eye, "you're my home, unnie. i was just too shy to admit it." 

"shuhua, you know how you said that you're 'just' a sub vocalist?" shuhua nods, "you know, you're the one mostly in charge of the backing vocals right? i think that without you, the songs would sound incomplete." miyeon trails off, "that's how i feel, shuhua. it's like, without you i feel incomplete." miyeon sighs, "you complete me, and i love you for that." 

"l-love?"

"i love you, shuhua." miyeon looks down, "i-it's okay if-" miyeon gets cut off with a peck on her lips. "enough of this sad shit," shuhua laughs, "can i complete you, miyeon unnie?" miyeon tilts her head to the side, "that's an odd way of asking me to be your girlfriend, yeh shuhua." shuhua grumbles, "i'm different! i'm unique." 

"yeah, i know, that's why i love you." miyeon says. shuhua turns red, hiding her face in miyeon's shoulder. "just answer my question, dummy." miyeon chuckles, "of course, shuhua. i've been waiting for this since forever." shuhua looks up, her eyes meeting with miyeon. 

shuhua holds miyeon's head, her pointer finger under miyeon's ear, as her thumb caresses miyeon's thumb, "you're really.. really pretty." she says. "can i kiss you, unnie?" miyeon melts even further in shuhua's touch, "you don't need to ask, my love. i'm all yours." she whispers, leaning in until their nose touches. "i think i have a really big crush on you." shuhua giggles before closing the gap.

miyeon sighs into the kiss, holding shuhua's waist as she pull her closer. shuhua tilts her head to the side, kissing miyeon even deeper. 

"miyeon, shuhua, are you here?!" footsteps drag on the fallen snow, as shuhua quickly pulls away, as miyeon look away, clearing her throat. "uh-" shuhua glares at yuqi. "about fucking time." yuqi rolls her eyes. yuqi grabs her phone, quickly dialing soyeon's number. "so, they are at the rooftop, but you wouldn't believe what i just witnessed!" yuqi shouts into the phone. 

miyeon chuckles at yuqi's retreating figure, before holding shuhua's hand again. "you know, i thought you had a crush on yuqi." miyeon gasps dramatically, "what do you mean?" 

"you were always together, so i just figured."

"too bad i was already in love with you."


End file.
